


Sneaky

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Also really short sorry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond faces a new sort of yuletide challenge





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the shortest thing I've posted here? Written for 31 Days of Bond at the [MI6 Cafe](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I didn't make it all 31 days, but I got a few good things out of it
> 
> Previously posted here as part of a collection, which I've deleted; if you left kudos or a comment for this story, please know that I've saved them to look upon and cherish (also, thank you)

Bond regarded Q for a moment in the dim glow of the bedside lamps. “You were the sort of child who would try to peek at what your parents got your for Christmas, weren’t you?”

Q took half a moment to look sheepish before shrugging. “I was.”

Bond smirked, apparently vindicated, then leaned over and confided, “So was I.”

“That surprises me not at all.” Q cut an amused look at him.

“But you shouldn’t bother trying to find what I got for you this year.” Bond continued, settling rather smugly back against his pillows, “You have to admit you’re a bit outclassed here. You can’t sneak around me.”

Q gave a short ‘hm’ in response. “I don’t really have to, actually.”

Bond glanced over, immediately suspicious. “Why not?”

“James.” Q gave Bond a look that was best described as ‘oh please’, “You did all your shopping online.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr!](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/168807603093/i-really-wanted-to-do-all-of-these-but-this-month)


End file.
